


Ocean Break

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Beaches, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ronan drags Adam to the beach.<br/>Disclaimer: Stiefvater owns all. I'm just playing paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Break

“It’s the ocean,” Ronan said, unnecessarily. 

Adam said nothing in response, drinking it in. He’d never really expected this when Ronan pulled up beside him as he was riding his bike back to the church and his tiny apartment. Ronan had insisted Adam get in, right now, despite Adam’s protests that he had work, he had homework, and he was exhausted. 

“You can sleep in the car.” The ‘like usual’ remained unsaid and Adam gave in, only because it was easier than arguing with Ronan Lynch. 

And he’d been nudged awake who knew how many hours later, with the sounds of surf and the smell of the ocean – a scent Adam would have never known but somehow, deep inside, recognized despite never smelling it before. “Where are we?” 

“The beach,” Ronan said with the faintest annoyed shrug, because of course they were. 

Adam opened the door to the BMX and climbed out, his legs fighting against gravity and the idea of standing for a few seconds so he had to clutch the door to keep from falling. And when the blood started flowing again and his muscles remembered they needed to work against gravity, Adam took a step toward the shore. Behind him, he heard Ronan climb out, slamming the door behind him. The BMX protested the rough treatment but subsided with a sigh and Adam decided right now, the car could wait. So could Aglionby and Cabeswater and Owen Glendower and even Gansey. This was his first glimpse of an ocean, of so much raw power and potential under a grey, cloudy sky and a steel-green mass of water rising and falling and turning itself to foam as it dashed itself against the cool sand of the beach. 

“It’s beautiful,” Adam whispered. 

Ronan said nothing disparaging about that comment, proof enough he was affected as well. Adam fumbled for and clasped Ronan’s hand, giving it a hard squeeze of appreciation. 

And together, they watched the waves roll in.


End file.
